


DGRP Prompts

by ApprenticeMagician7777



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi, Prompt Fic, Seriously think up of anything, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticeMagician7777/pseuds/ApprenticeMagician7777
Summary: I can't think up of a summary. But, comment a prompt, and I might end up writing it. It'll take a while, but it'll happen. I'm inexperienced so please be nice, thank you! Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated





	DGRP Prompts

The summary says it, but just in case you missed it, I'm taking prompts for DGRP. Your imagination's the limit! I can't guarantee I'll pick everything that appears in the comments section, but I promise I'll list the ones I do. They're oneshots by default but I'll specify in case I write a part 2 or more. Thank you!

So far there's:

\- Kazuichi x Mahiru (Non-Despair AU)  
\- Kyoko --> Makoto <\-- Mukuro (Non-Despair AU)  
\- Kaede --> Shuichi <\-- Kokichi (Non-Despair AU)

\- Kaito and Gonta: (Should've been a) Training Session (Non-Despair AU)

P.S. If anyone's asking, yes, I do have an inclination for Non-Despair AUs. If you don't want that, that's okay too, just say so.


End file.
